Quando Alguém Me Amou
by Haine II
Summary: Milo x Kamus, shounen ai. "Um dia, você me confidenciou que tinha medo de me perder. Eu sorri, o abracei e disse que estava tudo bem. Nunca iríamos nos separar".


Quando alguém me amou

**Título:** Quando Aguém me Amou  
**Gênero:** Romance (yaoi), drama.  
**Tipo:** oneshot.  
**Censura:** Coloquei como "T" só como precaução. =x Não tem nada de tão escandaloso assim, no meu ponto de vista.  
**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Caso contrário, Hades teria matado a Saori e criado um mundo ideal cheio de bishounens. E a música "When She Loved Me", não é minha. É do desenho Toy Story 2 da Disney, eu apenas a amo e choro toda vez que a ouço. XD Como notaram, eu adaptei a letra pra combinar com o yaoi, ok?

Oi, pessoal. :3  
Bem... Essa fic, acima de tudo, é um presente de Amigo Secreto. Foi feita para Saga Aphrodite do fórum Yaoi Sanctuary. XD Confesso que foi muito difícil fazê-la. Bem, eu adoro Milo x Kamus (e o contrário também), apesar de mais da metade das minhas fics serem Shaka x Kamus. Mas eu, simplesmente, não estou acostumada a escrever sobre eles. Adoro escrever com o Milo, cara! Essa fic simplesmente... Fluiu!

* * *

**Quando alguém me amou**

_Quando alguém me amou,  
Tudo era lindo  
Todo o tempo que nós passamos juntos  
Vive no meu coração_

Anos e anos juntos. Desde que éramos crianças. Apesar de você ter passado muito tempo naquela imensidão de gelo e neve, ainda assim pudemos conviver muito juntos. Lembro de várias coisas. Era ótimo ter a sua companhia e sei que você gostava de ter a minha.  
Conhecemos-nos pequenos e logo domamos o desafio dos idiomas diferentes. A língua nunca foi uma barreira para nossa amizade, aliás. Algo que aconteceu naturalmente, sem que precisássemos de palavras para entender um ao outro.  
Passamos tanto tempo juntos que já prevíamos como o outro agiria, o que estava pensando e, até mesmo, técnicas de combate.

_E quando ele estava triste  
Eu estava lá pra secar suas lágrimas  
E quando ele estava feliz, eu também estava.  
Quando ele me amava_

Você raramente mostrava ter algum sentimento. Alguns até diziam que seu coração havia atingido o zero absoluto antes de sua Execução Aurora. Mas eu sei que isso é mentira.  
Vi-o chorando poucas vezes. Nos raros momentos que isso acontecia, você ficava desconfortável e dizia que não era nada. Eu sei que gostava do escudo de frieza que emanava ao seu redor.  
Todavia, eu não deixava passar somente como se fosse "nada". Abraçava você e o deixava derramar todas as lágrimas que quisesse. Às vezes, ficávamos horas abraçados. Sabia que seu treinamento era árduo, porque, além de treinar fisicamente, seu mestre queria que matasse seus sentimentos.  
Nós juramos que íamos continuar amigos para sempre. Isso não nos prejudicaria nas batalhas, mas sim nos daria força.

_Durante o verão e a primavera  
Nós tínhamos um ao outro, o que era tudo.  
Só eu e ele juntos como tudo devia ser._

Você odiava calor, porém sempre corria, ria e se divertia comigo. Somente nós dois. Certa vez, acabamos até descobrindo uma cascata de águas cristalinas. Era ótimo depois dos treinos relaxar ali. Juntos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro enquanto limpávamos o suor de nossos corpos na água. Com direito a brincadeiras e competições de natação, claro. Você sempre ganhava. E quando perdia, era porque não queria que eu ficasse emburrado de tanto perder.  
Na primavera, quando os campos floridos cobriam alguns pequenos campos por entre os rochedos gregos ficávamos bastante tempo sentados aproveitando o aroma das flores. Eu até me dedicava arduamente à tarefa de emendar flores em uma grinalda para você. Corava, suas faces ficando da mesma cor dos cabelos destacando ainda mais o branco das florezinhas miúdas.

_E quando ele estava sozinho,  
Eu estava lá pra confortá-lo  
E eu sabia que ele me amava._

Você nunca ficava sozinho muito tempo. Eu sempre aparecia para fazer companhia. Até brincávamos que havia um GPS em você, já que eu sempre o descobria, independente do lugar onde estivesse.  
Certa vez me assustei. Não o encontrava em lugar algum. Até achei que você começara a preferir a solidão a mim. Qual foi a minha surpresa quando você apareceu de repente e me conduziu até uma clareira na floresta? No momento estranhei, até que vi um bolo e um embrulho sobre uma mesa improvisada.  
Era meu aniversário e você sumira para prepará-lo para mim. Não soube o que dizer e comecei a chorar. Você ficou assustado e achou que havia sido uma péssima idéia, desculpando-se um milhão de vezes para mim, que estava feliz e não conseguia demonstrar. Só conseguia chorar.  
Depois que me acalmei, abracei-o e passamos o resto do "meu" dia comemorando. Você até tinha colocado uma velinha no bolo, para eu apagar. E o presente? Um porta-retrato com uma foto de nós dois.  
Não existe presente melhor do que a sua companhia.

_Então os anos se passaram,  
E eu fiquei na mesma,  
Mais ele começou a sair,  
Eu estava meio sozinho,  
Mais esperava pelo dia  
Que ele dissesse "Eu vou sempre amar você"_

Eu gritei, chorei e fiz de tudo para impedi-lo, porém não houve jeito. Você foi encaminhado para treinar dois aspirantes a cavaleiro na Sibéria. Sabia que isso um dia aconteceria, é claro. Você é uma das poucas, talvez a única, pessoas que conhece as técnicas do gelo. Era mais que óbvio que um dia teria que ter pupilos a quem passar essa arte.  
Fiquei sozinho e muito infeliz. Continuava sorrindo, dizia que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava nada bem. Longe de você nada está bem. Um dia, resolvi fazer uma loucura. Que se danasse o Santuário, o Grande Mestre e Athena. Sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, porém antes disso sou humano. Não ia agüentar muito tempo a solidão.  
Qual a sua surpresa quando me viu chegando? Acho que nunca imaginou que eu cometeria a loucura de ir para a Sibéria atrás de você. Depois de encerrar o treinamento diário e mandar seus aprendizes para a cama, você veio falar comigo.  
Abraçou-me e não disse nada. Palavras não eram necessárias. Eu sabia o que você queria dizer e você sabia que eu sentia o mesmo. Por isso, eu o beijei.

_Solitário e esquecido  
Eu nunca pensei que ele olharia meu caminho,  
Quando ele sorria pra mim, e me ajudava.  
Como ele me amava  
Quando ele me amava._

Nós sabíamos que estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro, mas não podíamos ficar juntos. Você tinha aprendizes para treinar e eu devia ficar no Santuário protegendo Athena. Passei, no máximo, duas semanas na Sibéria desfrutando de sua companhia. Você voltava dos treinos, com seus aprendizes, exausto. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era acolhê-lo em meus braços e zelar por seu sono. Gostaria de ter passado a eternidade assim, porém o Santuário exigiu que eu voltasse.  
Voltei para a solidão. Fui punido por ter saído sem autorização, mas eu nem dei importância. Eu pensava em seu sorriso tímido. O sorriso que só eu conhecia. Isso era o que motivava dia após dia. Passou bastante tempo, não sei precisar quanto. E fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você estava de volta ao Santuário. Seria por pouco tempo, algo rápido só para informar algo ao Grande Mestre. Mas tempo o suficiente para aproveitarmos mais um pouco juntos.  
Você estava triste. Havia perdido um de seus discípulos em um acidente. Aliás, quase perdera os dois. Tentei de tudo para animá-lo, mas tudo era em vão. Um dia, você me confidenciou que tinha medo de me perder. Eu sorri, o abracei e disse que estava tudo bem. Nunca iríamos nos separar.

_Quando alguém me amou,  
Tudo era lindo,  
Todas as horas que passamos juntos,  
Vivem no meu coração  
Quando ele me amou._

Você disse mais de uma vez que tinha medo de me perder. E seu medo triplicou quando começou a batalha contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze que defendiam uma suposta Athena. Ninguém, além de mim, percebeu o seu conflito interno. Temia por Athena, pelo seu discípulo e por mim. Você esquecia de temer por si mesmo.  
Por isso que acabamos separados. Eu defendendo Athena e você descansando no sono eterno. Não deixo de chorar uma noite por você. Desejo que um dia possamos nos reencontrar, mesmo que seja no além.

**Fim.**

* * *

Obrigada por terem lido minha fanfic!  
Caso tenham gostado, uma review deixaria a Haine muito feliz. E, mesmo não tendo gostado, uma review dizendo o porquê será muito bem-vinda!  
Eu não lembro qual era o nick da Saga Aphrodite fora do fórum, então... Espero que ela não se incomode com isso. "  
Essa fanfic foi escrita em meados de novembro/2007, mas ainda gosto dela!

Até a próxima! 


End file.
